utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nano
|AuJt14kDP8I}} nano (ナノ) is a bilingual known for her strong, tomboyish voice. Due to her deep voice, she could be considered a " ". She can sing in both Japanese and English, as she was born in New York. She returned to Japan however, therefore some of her covers are tagged with "The returnee has" (帰国子女が). She also often writes English lyrics for the VOCALOID songs she covers, giving them a western touch without losing the original style. Therefore she often tags her songs with "western stylished" (洋楽っぽく). nano mostly covers VOCALOID but also covered some Avril Lavigne songs. Her avatar generally has red mid-length hair and sometimes wears a mask. nano also contributed to various games and animes, singing themes, etc.. They can be found here. On March 14, 2012, she made her major debut, signing under the label "flying DOG". On March 16, 2013 she held her first concert. On January 19, 2013, she started hosting a real-time radio program called NANORAJI on her website. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 29, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # 5150 ( album) (Released on March 07, 2012) # Futsuubamu ~ Futsuudom ni Utattemita ~ (Released on July 18, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.03.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2011.01.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" -English ver.- (2011.01.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" (Original) (2011.01.12) # "A World" (Original) (Taken down on NND) # "Leia" -English ver.- feat. nano and Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. nano and Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (YouTube only) # "The Beast." -English ver.- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -English ver.- (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. nano and task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) feat. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- feat. nano and Sun (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- feat. nano and Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. nano and Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.09.29) (Community & YouTube only) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Community & YouTube only) # "magenta" (Original with ) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. nano and Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -English piano ver.- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Community & YouTube only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English piano ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -English ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Original with Itou Naoki) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -English ver.- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Original with ) (2013.05.31) # "Our Story" (Original) -Live Session ver.- (2013.07.12) # "SAVIOR OF SONG" (Original with Hiro) (2013.10.10) }} Unknown time uploaded Commercially Featured Works |May 23, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle |"No pain, No game" |October 10, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Exist"|October 10, 2012 |2nd Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Silence"|February 27, 2013 |Theme song for the Japanese horror channel Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! |"Nevereverland" |February 27, 2013 |Theme song for the Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" |"SAVIOR OF SONG" (with Hiro)|October 30, 2013 |Opening for the TV anime Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio }} Discography |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Hysteri |track2lyricist = KuwagataP, nano |track2composer = KuwagataP |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3info = |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Beautiful ground |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = glow |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mes |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Kakera |track6info = |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dive In Your Eyes |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Just Be Friends |track8lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track8composer = Dixie Flatline |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = EMPTY SHELL |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = nano |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = (nano, neko) |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou |track11info = (nano, ＿＿) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arrange = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Piano Live ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP, Madoka Ueno |track12composer = JimmyThumbP, |track12arrange = Matsunaga Takashi}} |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = nano, DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Now or Never |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano Edition = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Crossroad |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Crossroad |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime Edition = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = EXIST |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = EXIST |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = Itou Naoki |track4arranger = neko |track5title = Silence |track5lyricist = nano |track5composer = Powerless |track5arranger = |track6title = A Genesis |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = Minami Akihito |track6arranger = |track7title = Remember, My Friend |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track7arranger = |track8title = Now or Never |track8info = |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = nano, DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = kz |track9arranger = |track10title = No pain, No game |track10info = |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = |track11title = Black Board |track11info = |track11lyricist = nano, |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = |track12title = Horizon |track12lyricist = nano |track12composer = nano |track12arranger = |track13title = Palette |track13info = |track13lyricist = nano, Yuyoyuppe |track13composer = Yuyoyuppe |track13arranger = }} , nano |track1arranger = |track2title = neophobia |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Itou Naoki |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3lyricist = nano, buzzG |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = No pain, No game |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Exist |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hysteri |track6lyricist = nano, KuwagataP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = glow |track7lyricist = Mes |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Nevereverland |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = Itou Naoki |track9arranger = neko |track10title = Remember, My Friend |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track10arranger = }} nano Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Our Story |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Our Story |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Silver Sky |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Silver Sky (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio -Ars・Nova-) |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| MY FIRST STORY Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = START OVER |track2info = (nano, Hiro) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = START OVER |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} Gallery |nano_.png|＿＿ and nano (right) in "Unhappy Refrain" |Neko_Nano.png|nano and neko as seen in "Aimai Elegy" |NanoTwitter.png|nano's twitter icon |vin nano PONPONPON.JPG|Vin (left) and nano as seen in "PONPONPON" |nano.jpg|Nano with her new smartphone case Photo taken from Twitter |Magenta.jpg|Nano as seen in her original song "magenta" |Nano Utattemita no Hon July 13.jpg|Nano as seen on the cover of the July issue of Utattemita no Hon |Nano_Be_free.jpg|Nano as seen in "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" }} Trivia * Her favorite foods are pasta, pizza, ice cream, chocolate, and strawberries.nano's blog profile (information removed) She also likes Häagen-DazsFacebook post about Häagen-Dazs green tea truffle. She dislikes carrots. * Her favorite anime is Detective Conan and her favorite color is red. * Her favorite animals are cats and she likes it when cats falls asleep on her lap. * nano's childhood ambition was to be the President of Sony. * She has an iPhone 4 and the most expensive thing she has bought to this date is a MacBook. * The jacket of the nano edition of No pain, No game is her eye with the globe as the iris.A Facebook status about the release of No pain, No game * There are two versions of the single "No pain, No game": anime version and nano version. The latter will include a secret chibi-nano card.A Facebook announcement about No pain, No game * The jacket of N is completely composed of the photos from her PIECE OF PEACE project which fans sent in.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol.6-2 newsletter * Her first concert, which was on March 16, 2012, fell on her mother's birthday.Otaku Mode article on nano's concert. * She went to Germany for her second live tourHer nano tomo circle magazine Vol.10 newsletter and it was also her first time in Europe.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol.11 newsletter * Halloween is one of her favorite holidays of the year, and in the U.S., she used to go trick-or-treating every year, and decorate her house with orange lights, and carve pumpkins.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol.16 newsletter }} External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * SoundCloud (deleted) * Facebook page * Official fan circle (Japanese) * Official fan circle (English) * Outdated homepage Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Translyricists Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed articles